


Interrupted

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299
Summary: Ever get to a really intense part of a book or tv show then have to go do something else? It's very annoying. Who can relate?





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I read Batman comics or fanfiction, I always hear the cast of Batman: the animated series as the voices for the characters. If you've never seen it, go look up a clip on YouTube or something because Mark Hamill literally has the best Joker voice. Kevin Conroy and Tara Strong also do outstanding jobs as Batman and Harley Quinn. I say all of this simply because the characters featured here are based on the characters in that show. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Gotham whirls by me in a blur of dull grey sidewalks and darkened buildings. As usual, the full moon hangs overhead, lending its cold light to the cause at hand. We’re picking up speed, the batmobile hurtling around corners and streaking through the traffic-choked roads. My silent companion never bats an eye, not even not even when we roar over the railroad tracks, missing the oncoming train by mere inches. Our target is in-

Emily. I shake my head and ignore the half-heard interruption, refocusing on the night’s mission.

Our target is in sight. The Joker’s crazy cackle can be heard even over the deafening rumble of both engines and Harley’s singsong taunts rise even over the spray of bullets she sends our way. They bounce off harmlessly, doing little more the scratching the pain- Alfred or Robin will have to take care of that later. Batman must be thinking the same thing because a ghost of a mischievous smile crosses his lips -one of his few uncowled features- before settling back into his usual grim expression.Tires screech. We grind to a halt just in time to miss colliding with the packed bus that cuts across the road in front of us. Joker and Harley get away.

Emily. Come down here, please. I didn’t hear that. Oh well.

After what seems like hours of searching, we finally find them holed up in a derelict toy factory. Their car is smashed into the side of the building- Joker never was big on subtlety. The fact that this was a trap was obvious from the beginning, but the further we progress into the building, the more painfully apparent it becomes. Gift boxes explode as we pass, jack-in-the-boxes with machine guns erupt from their hiding places to shower us with bullets. Needless to say, Batman has played this game before and knows each of our adversary’s moves long before he makes them. That is, he thought he did. Slade steps out of the shadows, a very unconscious Catwoman slung over his shoulder. The dark knight freezes, his calculating gaze sliding from the limp woman to the clown emerging from the shadows.  
“Oh, Batsy… Long time no see!”  
Batman’s ever-present scowl deepens.  
“Oh come, come now. Is that any way to greet an old chum?” The villain asks, feigning a broken heart as his female partner in crime prances over to him. She flings both arms around his neck. He shoves her off roughly and takes a step towards his masked enemy. The bat tenses.  
“Rumor has it that you have a thing for the pretty miss kitty.” he leers mockingly. “Rumor also has it that our friend with the guns over there has an itchy trigger finger and a thing for money.”  
“Let her go, Joker. This is between us.”  
The clown laughs. “I’m flattered Batsy, but I never agreed to an exclusive relationship.” he flips his razor-sharp knife through his fingers. “Don’t you worry about it.” he says with an evil glint in his eye “I’ll let the cat out of the bag-” he pauses to chuckle dementedly at his own pun “-but only if you-”

Emily! Get down here now! I groan in annoyance and flip the comic closed, no longer able to ignore the summons from downstairs. I lay the comic carefully on my bed to be finished later. Maybe I’ll have a chance to read some more tonight.


End file.
